lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 347
Report #347 Skillset: Athletics Skill: Headslam Org: Serenguard Status: Completed Mar 2010 Furies' Decision: Shieldstun has been slightly weakened. Problem: Right now, warriors are utterly incapable of using shieldstun. No warrior can wield a shield during combat, so a skill that seems very warrior- esque (whack the opponent with a shield to send them reeling) goes unused by them. Instead, it gets used by virtually every other guild in existence (barring monks). Along those same lines, headslam is very rarely used due to the fairly short stun time associated with it. In order to resolve these two problems, the following solution(s) is/are presented. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make headslam's stun time equivalent to that of shieldstun to give warriors a reliable and equitable way to stun for a comparable amount of time. Player Comments: ---on 3/8 @ 03:31 writes: Using aliases would let a warrior Shieldslam at will, but then we have an issue with having to relax grip to unwield the shield and redraw the weapon. The whole thing is kind of unwieldy, but we already do have the ability to shieldslam, so extending Headslam's stun time would seem to be acceptable to me. ---on 3/8 @ 06:54 writes: The other thing to consider in that is that it takes balance to regrip, so we can't exactly do that completely at will without neglecting gripping. But yes, it's overall a change that would just make things easier and more concise. ---on 3/10 @ 18:43 writes: Not sure how I personally feel with lengthening the time on the stun of HeadSlam in comparison to ShieldStun, given that ShieldStun doesn't give the percent chance to prone like HeadSlam does. Are you proposing to remove the prone status for the stun lengthening? ---on 3/10 @ 22:22 writes: That would be an option. Not sure it's entirely essential given the chance being low, and any warrior spamming headslam (given the stun-immunity-timer) in hopes of getting a knockdown is just giving their target time to heal up / move between the stuns. There's less of an issue for warriors in general given a smaller number of passives, I feel. ---on 3/11 @ 07:04 writes: Oh, right, we did talk about that, it slipped my mind. Yeah, that is a potential issue, although I agree with Xenthos. If it's a problem, just take out that prone chance. It would make some flavor sense. Forehead clonking somebody hard enough to actually knock them off their feet would have to leave your forehead sore too, even if you were wearing a helm. ---on 3/24 @ 06:59 writes: Personally, I feel we should go the other way with this. That is, make shieldstun's stun time equivalent to headslam's. I think that would be a lot healthier for Lusty combat overall. ---on 3/25 @ 03:15 writes: ... that's actually not an awful idea either, hm. Either-or. ---on 3/26 @ 17:00 writes: Reducing Shield Stuns time down to be the same as Headslam is a far better choice than buffing Headslam up. ---on 3/31 @ 05:53 writes: Well, don't think I can update the solutions at this point, but consider it a suggested solution. Like Xenthos said, either-or.